


Serenity

by Limpet666



Series: While There is Life [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: OC younglings - Freeform, Obi-Wan singing, While there is life series, contains image, space dads on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon soon begins to notice absences in his classes, and so goes to discover the source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Qui-Gon falls in love with Obi-Wan’s singing. Obi often sings to the babies to settle them down, but gets embarrassed if he thinks anyone else can hear.
> 
> (first published on Tumblr March 10th '16)
> 
> (there is an accompanying illustration right at the end)
> 
> (1 month AO66)

Qui-Gon hadn't noticed the first few times it happened. The ship had more than enough space for the children to eke out alone time when they needed it, and they were all dealing with their current situation in different ways.

So Qui-Gon hadn't really paid attention when his lessons were sometimes missing a few students.

They would be somewhere on board, and they had all the time in the world (hopefully) to catch up.

But Qui-Gon couldn't ignore when he ended up with a class of only 2, when there should have been at least 8 of the older younglings present.

“Where are the others?” he asked curiously, blue eyes regarding the children before him as they shifted on their feet.

“<Probably in the sleeping quarters.>” Gungi offered. He was the oldest youngling they had there; of Padawan age and, being a Wookie, was already almost as tall as Obi-Wan.

“Sleeping quarters? But there's many hours before rest time.”

“Not for the babies,” Katooni scoffed. She was from the same learning group as Gungi, a Tholothian, and an avid learner. She was present for every single lesson Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could teach, and spent the rest of her time piloting their ship or honing her lightsaber skills.

The other usual member of their group was Ganodi, a small rodian boy, who was notably absent.

Qui-Gon didn't ask them to explain further, and instead went to explore for himself the reason for his students' absences.

What he found was not what he was expecting at all.

Obi-Wan was in the darkened sleeping quarters, sat next to a crib on the ground with his back to the door. He was gently rocking one of the babies, Eepli, the tiny Rodian sleeping peacefully in his arms.

And Obi-Wan was _singing._

His voice was soft, like he was singing just for the baby, but he had gathered a crowd of youngling all around him. They were all huddled up close to their Jedi guardian, curled up on blankets in little groups, at least half of them already asleep.

As well as the youngling in his arms, Obi-Wan had two toddlers sprawled out across his lap, Emaan and Sehlaa, human and Togruta respectively. The human boy had his tiny fist curled in Obi-Wan's tabbards and slept against his stomach, whilst Sehlaa filled the rest of his lap, limbs splayed as far as she could reach.

A sleepy Twi'lek girl named Rani ambled over to Qui-Gon when she saw him in the doorway. She was barely three years old, dragging a blanket with her, and made grabby hands when she reached him.

Obligingly, Qui-Gon lifted her into his arms, using the blanket to wrap her up warmly, and she fell asleep almost immediately.

Hoping not to disturb Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon stepped quietly into the room. And as he did, the weight in his chest lightened just a little.

The Force was at peace here.

The security the children felt here bathed the room in serenity, at it was like a balm to aching heart.

Obi-Wan faltered and stopped singing when he noticed Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon didn't tell him to keep singing, knowing his voice would break the peace there. So he just smiled at Obi-Wan, gently rocking Rani when she started to grumble.

When the children murmured unhappily in the silence, Obi-Wan was persuaded to start singing again, blushing hotly but unable to keep the shy smile off his face.

Qui-Gon sat down against the wall near Obi-Wan, and immediately found the three Twi'lek sisters, Ren, Shiri, and Cissnei, snuggling into his side and draping over his long legs.

There in darkness, listening to Obi-Wan's gentle singing and surrounded by the Lifeforce of the group that was slowly becoming his family, Qui-Gon allowed himself a moment to just enjoy the peace while it lasted.

 


End file.
